


First Day of a New Life

by bluetoast



Series: Last Prince of Jotunheim [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bruce Is a Good Bro, Poor Loki, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetoast/pseuds/bluetoast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ru (Loki) awakens in Stark Tower to discover that his dream of being rescued by Iron Man wasn't a dream at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of a New Life

Ru wasn't certain what woke him up. He drifted back to consciousness with the lingering taste of something sweet and savory in his mouth, the notion that the floor of his cage had become soft, and the noise was minimal; only the hum of an air conditioner and muffled voices. He had a rather wonderful dream; Iron Man had come and taken him away from the circus. He'd fed him and there was someone named Cap Spangles too. He stretched and jumped in surprise when his hands hit not steel bars, but wood. He sat up, too confused to be scared.

He was in a bed, situated in a room that was simple but well furnished. The walls were a dove gray, the blinds were shut, letting in filtered sunshine, and the bed, dresser, side tables and desk were all black. Frowning, he pushed back the covers and stepped onto carpet that was so soft, he half expected to sink into the floor up to his ankles. He crossed the distance to the window and pushed aside one blade of the blinds to peer out. 

The skyline of New York greeted him and he fell back, tripping over his ankles and dropping to the floor. He was so stunned, he didn't hear the door open and someone rush into the room.

“Are you all right?” 

Ru jerked his head to the side as Cap Spangles helped him sit up. The reaction was immediate. He curled into a ball, protecting his face, braced for the blow that was surely coming. He had done so many things wrong; slept late, slept in a _bed_ , and who knew what else. He felt himself start to tremble – he just wished Cap would beat him already and be done with it.

“Hey.” The man took his wrist and gently tugged it away, trying to uncurl him. “Hey, it's okay, you're safe.”

Ru gave him a wary look. “Never safe.”

“Never safe?” He frowned at him – and his expression changed again as Ru tensed. “You're not in trouble, if that's what you're thinking. You've done nothing wrong.”

He shook his head. Clearly, Cap had no idea how many wrong things he'd done.

“Hey.” He felt hands settle on his shoulders, they didn't shake him or move to jerk his head upwards, they just – rested. “Ru?” A tiny squeeze. “Look at me, please.”

He peered up at Cap through his hair, not ready to raise his chin completely. 

“You're not in trouble, do you remember how you got here?” He looked worried.

“Dream.” He whispered. “It was just a dream.”

Cap's eyebrows lifted for the briefest of moments. “No it wasn't a dream. Tony brought you here. We had pizza.”

“Ru remembers pizza.” He frowned. “Why?”

“Why are you here? Is that what you want to know?”

He nodded. “Sold?”

“Sold?” Now Cap looked horrified. “No, no Tony didn't buy you. People shouldn't be bought and sold, that's wrong.”

“Ru is not people.” He rested his chin on his knees. “Ru is nothing.”

“That's not true.” The man stated, a tone in his voice that sounded close to shock. “You're not worthless, you're not nothing.”

He shook his head. He couldn't let himself believe something like that. He never let himself think of being his own person. He'd always belonged to someone else and subjected to what they wanted and what he could do for them. It was just what he could do with ice and the way he looked – strange and scary. He was nothing but a way for someone else to make money; and in return, he got to live. Some times he got to eat more than the bare minimum of food. As much as he hated living in those desert palaces, they'd _always_ made sure his belly was full. 

“Okay, guess we're just going to have to do this one day at a time.” Cap sighed and adjusted how he was sitting on the floor. “Are you hungry?”

In answer, Ru's stomach grumbled – and then, so did Cap's. He chanced a giggle, hoping it wouldn't get him slapped.

“I'll take that as a yes.” Cap had an extremely kind smile. “Come on.” He pulled Ru to his feet. “That's better. Why don't you get cleaned up, and then we'll have some breakfast. Is there anything you don't like to eat?”

Ru frowned. Was this a trick? He shook his head, not certain if he should mention that he didn't like eating garbage. He didn't think Cap would make him eat out of the trash can. 

“Great. Bacon and eggs it is.” Cap went over to the dresser and returned with a stack of clothes that hadn't been there when he woke up. “These are yours. Jarvis... uh, the AI had to guess at your size, so they might be a little long in the leg...” He frowned. “Uh, you have worn clothes before or have you ah...”

He gave the man a smile. He knew what he was trying to say. “Ru wears clothes. Not often. Never for performance. Not since...” He thought. “Ru only wore clothes for performances in front of queens.”

“You've met queens?” The man looked generally interested. 

“Many queens.” He let out a nervous giggle. “It would have been improper to see Ru scantily clad.”

“Yeah.” Cap smiled again. “Bathroom is through there.” He pointed to a door that Ru hadn't noticed. “Everything you need should be inside, okay?”

“Thank you.” He tried to smile, but it was hard. This all had the makings of either a miracle; or an extremely cruel trap.

“You're welcome.” Cap replied before he left the room, leaving Ru alone. 

He set the clothes on the bed and walked into the bath, the lights switching on automatically. Just as the man had said, he found soap, shampoo and towels. After turning on the cold water, he dropped his loin cloth and slipped into the icy spray. 

It felt amazing.

*  
Tony drained his fifth cup of coffee and poured himself a sixth as Steve came into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. “I was getting ready to start breakfast.”

“Genius you may be Tony, doesn't mean you know how to cook.” He replied, grinning as he set out the eggs and bacon. “Think I should make pancakes too?”

“Given the way you eat, I'd say yes.” He shook his head. “The only thing that eats more than you do is a racing thoroughbred.” He smirked. “Although I think you might be able to outrun one.”

“I doubt it.” Steve replied, getting a few more things out of the fridge. “You call Bruce?”

“Yes. Told him we now have an alien in the tower and the last thing he needs is to end up in one of SHIELD's labs. They'd probably lock him up down in New Mexico and he'd never see the sky again.” Tony snorted and set his mug down. “It'd be the same as the cage, if not worse.”

Steve frowned as he started to mix the batter together. “How old you do you think Ru is? You told me that Jarvis only found records back to seventeen-fifteen.”

“No idea. I'm willing to bet he and Thor might be the same age, which is what, a thousand and twenty, or something close to it?” Tony cracked the eggs and, after adding a little milk, started beating them.

“I never talked to him.” He frowned. “I was too busy resisting the urge to punch that look off his face.”

Tony let out a low whistle. “Captain America wanted to punch the Alien Prince? So unlike him!”

“I don't like bullies. I don't care where they're from.” The corner of his mouth twitched upward. “and I'm fairly certain he counts as one.”

“And yet, Director Fury wants him to be a member of the team.” He stopped beating the eggs long enough to take a drink of coffee. “Someone should tell Barton that out of all of us, he's got the least baggage. Then he'll have something to be proud of besides his aim.”

Steve finished the batter and turned on the griddle. “Well that, and he's the only one who could make any sense out of _Lost_.” 

“Didn't think you'd seen that yet.” Tony frowned. “Wait, did you just make a pop culture joke?”

He let out a tiny chuckle. “Yeah, guess I did.”

“It's not bad.” He put some salt and pepper into the eggs and them resumed beating them. “Jarvis, how is our guest?”

“Mister Shakuru is currently braiding his hair and should be down shortly.” The AI stated crisply. 

Steve glanced at Tony and saw he was doing his best to hold back a sarcastic remark. “That's surprising – you'd think those people would have shaved his head.” 

Tony shook his head. “Bet they didn't like touching him. Might be worried that he was contagious.”

“I'd like to know how he got through some of the scarier points in history without being accused of being a demon.” He poured the first six pancakes onto the griddle as Tony set the frying pan on the stove. “You know how to use that?”

“I can make eggs, Spangles. Scrambled eggs, anyway.” He frowned. “I also make a mean bowl of ramen.”

“So does nearly every kid in middle school.” He retorted.

“Miracle!” He threw up his hands. “Cap being is being a smart ass! Jarvis, mark the date and time!”

“Yes, sir.” The AI replied.

“Good... morning?” An almost inaudible voice asked from the doorway and they both turned. 

“Good morning!” Tony dropped some butter into the pan. “How are you this morning?”

Ru slowly came into the room, his face still timid. “Fine.” He managed a smile. “Thank you for the clothes.” 

“You're welcome.” He replied. “That shirt's a little big.” 

He looked down at the shirt, frowning. “It's all right...” He studied the logo, his brow furrowed. “What does this say?”

Steve's head jerked up, praying that Tony hadn't arranged for him to get something inappropriate. “Gallifrey University.” He frowned. “Where is that?”

“ _Doctor Who_ , Steve.” Tony stated. “It's fictional.”

“I haven't gotten to _Doctor Who_ yet, I'm still working on _Star Trek_.” 

“And where are you in that?” He remarked, looking rather amused.

“ _Deep Space Nine_.” He replied, shaking his head and turning his attention back to Ru. “Feeling better after your shower?”

Ru nodded. “Thank you, again.” 

“Not a problem.” Tony poured the eggs into the pan. “Oh, introductions...uh...”

“Tony.” Ru replied. “Your name is Tony.” He shifted his gaze to Steve “You're Cap Spangles.”

Steve knew he went pink and Tony was doing his best not to laugh – and his mirth died as he saw the look of fear on Ru's face. “No, no... it's all right.”

Ru was trembling. “Sorry... I didn't....”

“I'm Steve.” He threw a look at Tony. “Don't worry, I should have told you my name earlier.” He quickly turned his attention back to the pancakes before they could burn.

*

Bruce Banner arrived at the Tower with nothing on his mind but sleep. He didn't dare sleep on the plane for fear a nightmare would cause him to hulk out and well, that wouldn't end pretty for anyone. He leaned back against the wall of the elevator as it started upward. “Shower, sleep – and see the new guy.” He glanced at his watch. “Jarvis, what is the local time?”

“It is currently nine-forty-three, sir.” The AI replied. “Mister Rogers and our guest are in the screening room, Mister Stark is in the lab.” 

“Thanks, Jarv. I think I'll get cleaned up first.” He stood up as the elevator stopped at his floor. “The guy's name is Ru, right?”

“Currently sir. He has stated that he would like to change it, but doesn't know yet what he wishes to be called.” 

He frowned. “What are Steve and Ru doing?” He didn't know why he wanted to know, it just seemed out of place for Tony to not be in the thick of things.

“They are watching _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban._ Mister Rogers asked Mister Stark to leave before he spoiled the movies.” The AI sounded amused.

“Well, don't let them start _Goblet of Fire_ before I get a chance to talk to them.” He went down the hallway. “I shouldn't be too long.” 

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis replied.

Bruce went into his room, got out a change of clothes and went straight into the bathroom. Shortly after, he was leaning, palms against the tile, as hot water poured down his back and through his hair. He would have rather dismissed Tony's request to come up here from Lima, to say he was too deep in research, in helping people – and then he saw the photograph the man emailed him. He'd have thought it a hoax too if Steve hadn't also sent him a text and confirmed their friend's story. 

Though what he was going to do now that he was here, he didn't know. 

Tony stated that Ru had been more or less been a slave for his entire life and that his earliest clear memory was boarding a ship for the Middle East and the watching the activity on the wharves come to a complete standstill as the _Santa Maria_ sailed back into port.

Bruce raised his face towards the warm spray, smiling. This was about the only activity he and the other guy both agreed on as being wonderful. The big guy always seemed content and completely at bay in the shower. He ran his fingers through his hair and then reluctantly turned the water off. He could swear his other half was pouting at the loss. “I know, I know.... I'd like to stay in here too.” He wrapped a towel around his waist, hoping that SHIELD wouldn't show up in the middle of the night and cart Ru away. He couldn't get a clear read on what the Hulk thought of Ru, but there was a lingering feeling of a desire to protect; he knew all to well what it was to be judged a _freak_. 

“They still in the screening room, Jarvis?” He asked as he got back into the elevator. 

“No, sir. They are in the living room on the top floor.” The AI stated. “Ru wanted to get some fresh air.”

“Sounds good.” He shrugged. “Natasha and Clint aren't here, are they?”

“No sir, Miss Natasha is currently in an undisclosed location and Mister Barton is running a training session in Nevada.” Jarvis replied. “He is expected back in New York next week, will you be joining him for the Yankees/Red Sox Game?”

Bruce nearly laughed. That was a stress-anger-fest if he ever heard one. “Not a good idea, Jarv. But thank you.” The doors opened and he stepped out into the living room. “Hello?”

Steve stood up from where he was sitting on the couch. “Hey. Didn't know you were here already.”

“Clear skies from Mexico City to Manhattan meant almost no delays.” There was a rumble of thunder. “Not that they stayed that way.”

“I wouldn't know. I tend to sleep when I fly.” He came over and shook the man's hand. “I'll introduce you.”

“Sure.” He did his best to cover a yawn. “Excuse me.”

“It's okay. It's late.” He shrugged and slid the door open and they stepped out onto the balcony. “Ru?” 

Bruce was immensely glad he wasn't afraid of heights as they came around to the front; it was more than ninety stories to the ground and the lights on the ground seemed much further away than the ones in the sky. The photograph Tony had sent hadn't told him how tall Ru was. The blue alien was over six feet, the gauntness of his frame making him look even taller. He turned and blinked at him a few times, his head tilting to the side, his expression almost cat-like. “Hi.”

Ru blinked in response. “You're Bruce.”

“Yes.” He turned to Steve. “Tell me you've been feeding him.”

“He eats.” He whispered. “He just doesn't eat that much.” 

“It's not like there's a book...” His voice trailed off as he looked down and noticed that Ru wasn't wearing shoes. “Doesn't that bother you?” 

“Ru doesn't understand being bothered.” He frowned. “Has Ru done something wrong?”

“Your feet.” Bruce decided not to even think about psychological problems that plagued someone who referred to themselves in the third person. Hell, that might be the _least_ of Ru's issues. “Aren't your feet cold? I know it's summer, but...”

“Ru is never too cold.” He declared; his face suddenly darkening. “However, Ru hates the heat. Heat is...” His brow furrowed. “Ru is not allowed to complain.” He turned his attention back to the streets below them. He obviously didn't have an issue with heights either. 

There was another rumble of thunder; and Bruce frowned. “I think we better get inside before it starts raining.”

“Ru doesn't mind the rain.” The alien mumbled, leaning forward slightly. “Ru only hates droughts.”

“I don't think anyone like those.” He came over and set a hand on Ru's arm and saw him flinch. “Hey, not going to hurt you, okay?” He had suddenly become aware of how quiet the other guy was at the moment. The Hulk was silent; almost sad. _That_ alone told Bruce that Ru was harmless. The only other thing that he knew of that kept the Hulk this much at bay were sleeping animals. 

Ru nodded dully and followed him and Steve back inside before the skies opened and it began to rain. 

Steve shut the door behind them. “You want to watch another movie, Ru?”

He shook his head. “Ru is tired.”

Now that he was in the light, Bruce could make out the patches of off-colored skin that were bruises on Ru's arms. He didn't want to know how many more of those he was going to be finding. “Are you not used to being up this late?”

He shook his head. “Ru usually sleeps half of the night and half of the day – one to one.” 

Steve made a face and then nodded. “I get it, you woke up at one in the afternoon and went to bed at one in the morning.”

He nodded. “Ru will work on getting days and nights straight.” He shifted on his feet and gave an awkward smile; the childlike gesture was heartbreaking.

“Yeah.” Bruce nodded. “We know you will.” 

*

Tony leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. “Jarvis, what time is it?”

“Three o'clock, sir.” 

“Where does the time go.” He yawned and stood up. “Everyone else asleep?”

“Yes, sir. Doctor Banner arrived six hours ago.” 

“And you didn't tell me, why?” He headed for the door. 

“You had requested not to be disturbed unless there was an emergency.” The AI quipped and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Speaking of, what time is Pepper's plane scheduled to leave?” He remembered that she was due back in New York soon; he still needed to tell her about Ru.

“Miss Potts will be leaving Paris at eleven am New York time. Shall I remind you to call her before she leaves and inform her of our guest?” 

He stretched and headed towards the elevator. “Might as well call her right now, it's what, nine in the morning over there?” He paused. “No, better wait on that. If I call her at this hour, she'll think I've been on a drinking binge.”

“Yes, sir.” Jarvis replied as Tony got into the elevator. “Will there be anything else?”

“Not tonight.” He yawned. “Anyone looking for Ru?”

“No sir. The owners of the Madlestar Circus are currently attempting to file a claim on a lost animal, but is running into trouble with their insurance company.” The AI sounded disgusted – well, for a computer anyway. “Along with issues from the U.S. Customs agency.” 

“What are they claiming Ru was, a goat?” He snorted as the elevator stopped on his floor.

“A horse, sir. I should also mention that this has drawn the attention of SHIELD.” 

Tony groaned. “ _That_ qualifies as an emergency, Jarv.” Great. Now Fury was going to be on his ass before too long. 

“Agent Coulson is expected tomorrow afternoon.” A pause. “Although that may have more to do with Doctor Banner being back in New York than with our guest.” 

“Well, this is just getting better and better.” He grumbled and headed into his room.

*

One story above Tony, Ru was awoken by a loud clap of thunder. He sat up, looking nervously around the room. Even though he'd never been harmed by weather, knew that thunder was really nothing more than a sound; there was something about thunder and lightning that terrified him. 

The flash of light and crash of noise was a warning; something was out there – looking for him and other creatures like him, if they existed. One day it would come for him and then it would all be over.

Ru wasn't certain how he felt about that. 

*  
Light years away, Thor Odinson was preparing to assume the throne of Asgard, blissfully unaware of a plot by a band of dark elves and jotuns to steal the Casket of Ancient Winters and then to annihilate the House of Laufey.


End file.
